4:29 AM
by shego1142
Summary: Originally posted for an out of date anonymous meme, I'm now aloud to post on here.. Edd/Eddy have been having wet dreams about each other, so what might that mean for their sleepover? sorry it's short!


**Okay, to clear things up this was originally posted (yes by me I don't steal!) on a eene kink meme for anons but since it seems to be over now, I can now post this on my ff. net account sooo, here it is! :D I'm leaving the Author's notes that were there for the meme on there... .. you know.. because they're important. ... **

**or because I'm too lazy to delete them.. enjoy anyway.. also the kink I was to be writing about was 'Eddy/Edd have wet dreams about each other and then go to a sleep over and awkwardness ensues' soo.. I think it was done.. or maybe not.. oh well review!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN first of all, I'm writing this with a paid program on in the background that is selling 'supercharged sex' so it's really funny to be writing this.. **

**secondly, the title is also what time I'm writing this at, sooo... sorry if it's complete crack..**

* * *

><p>Double D woke with a start, wiping the sweat from his forehead and looking at his blinking clock. He was breathing hard, heart pounding. He rolled over to get himself a glass of water, then, with a pained cry, remember what <em>exactly<em> it was about his dream that startled him so. He looked down at his erection, surprised that his body was even capable of such a feat.

"If only I could be a normal hormonally influenced teenage boy and have nocturnal emissions about a female, instead of my own male best friend!" Eddward cursed sarcastically at his stimulated genitalia, yet slowly allowed himself to give into said hormones that caused his problem in the first place, gently rubbing his penis through the rough material of his footy pajamas,"It's okay Eddward, this is perfectly natural, and a uh, needed experience, which, considering that you are thirteen now it's expected of you.. it's fine.." He assured himself, then slowly unzipped the front of his pajamas and let the cold air take his breath away as his hand moved under the band of his briefs, and he started to recall his dream.

_Double D was naked legs spread wide, touching himself. Something was off, however, because, through his sex fogged mind he couldn't remember having a disco ball over his bed. He shrugged it off and pumped his cock harder, rubbing his thumb over the head of it, wiping the precum off of himself and slowly licking it off his finger._

_"Well, isn't that kinky, sockhead?" He heard a voice and turned his head to the side to see Eddy, completely naked and erect, just inches from his face._

_"E-Eddy..I..-" Double D stammered, and turned red, cumming from the excitement of Eddy placing a finger to his wet lips and licking his nipple slowly._

_"Oh,mm, looks like someone made a, mess.." Eddy said hissing the s in a whispered voice and licking his way to Double D's belly button, teasing his skin with his hot tongue, his hand running through Double D's pubic hair, inching closer to his newly hardened cock._

_"Oh.. Eddy!" Double D moaned as Eddy's hand made contact with his erect organ, moaning and rocking his hips he came a second time, moaning Eddy's name over and over._

**~~~Life~~~**

"Eddy! Eddy.. oh.." Eddward moaned out his orgasm, shaking from the pleasure, and ,partly, from the fact that he had just masturbated to the thought of his best friend. His male best friend. Of course he had had sneaking suspicions about his own sexual orientation for sometime now, he didn't want the blatant proof to appear so suddenly in his conscious, he was only thirteen! Just because the thought of females scared him and he got off by thinking of all the things Eddy's quick tongue could do to his body didn't have to mean he was gay.. it just meant, .. Eddward shook his head, ramblings and cleanliness forgotten, his recent activity had made him tired, so he wiped his hand on his bed sheets, knowing he would have to steam clean them first thing that morning if he wished for stain free sheets, zipped his pajamas back up, and snuggled into the warmth.

**~~~Eddy~~~**

"Oh, damn! Sockhead! God yes! You're soo tight..oh.. sockhead! damn, yeah, just like that, yeah..ah.. ah Double D!" Eddy's voice screeched through the night, waking himself up (a few stray cats and lobsters as well). He was sweaty, the area between his legs sticky, and completely pissed. "Dammit! Why do I have to have some fucked up crush on him anyway." He growled to himself, pulling his pillow closer, resting his chin on it, and hugging himself. "Why.. " He swallowed hard, "why do I have to be the faggot.." He asked biting his lip and hugging the pillow. He slipped back into sleep, still curled around his pillow, yet, happily, and as unwelcome as he would pretend they are the next morning(which he had just realized was their spend the night)He dreamed once more of Double D's tight ass, his cock pounding it.

**~~~Life~~~**

"Hello Ed, Eddy! Isn't this a fine day for a sleepover!" Double D said excitedly, hugging his pillow and book close, ready for a night full of B-class movies, popcorn, jawbreakers (thanks to Eddy's scam earlier that week they had had enough money for three, though they had had to do a lot of work for "Eddy's digital camera store, which was actually a lot of old shoe-boxes with broken flashlights to make a flash and some already taken pictures taped to a paper towel tube to make the screen. Double D had, regrettably, came up with the design and, before the cul-de-sac kids had figured out what was going on, they had their jawbreakers bought and stashed away for this day.)

Double D pulled them out now from a brown bag he had hidden under his hat in case any still cross 'pigeons' still wanted compensation for their broken cameras.

"You bet it's a great day Double D! The sun is shining, the mutant lava men are singing, and every thing is gravy!"

"Ed, you lump, it's night time!" Eddy grumbled rolling his eyes as Ed grabbed both him and Double D in a bear hug, settling them onto the bed a devouring the Jawbreaker in Eddy's hand.

"Ed that was my Jaw-!" Eddy's outrage was muffled as Double D stuffed a different jawbreaker into Eddy's mouth, and then slurped his own into his mouth as well.

**~~~Timeskip!~~~**

The three boys leaned into one another, the second movie over, the last of their jawbreakers melting in their mouths, or, in Ed's case disintegrating into his stomach acid. They were all tired and snuggled unusually close to each other, slowly slipping into unconsciousness, Ed was already snoring loudly as Eddy punched his pillow a few times to get comfortable and Edd put his book down and snuggled against Eddy.

Which done absolutely nothing for the hard on Eddy was already sporting. Eddy sighed, too tired to complain, and nervously, pretending to be asleep, threw his arm around Double D and pulled him closer. Double D shifted in his sleep and put his arms around Eddy, his crotch pressed against Eddy's.

_'Well.. that wasn't expected._' Eddy thought, feeling Double D's equally hard erection pressed against his, making him harder, and more yearning for his best friend's body.

Eddy shook his head, thinking that Double D was just having a wet dream about some chick, maybe something about Nazz or someone. He closed his eyes and went into a rough sleep.

**~~~4:29 AM~~~**

"Oh Eddy! Oh.. yes.. I.. eddy..-

"Double D! damn yes! oh.. just like that.."

Ed blinked through the night watching his two _supposedly_ sleeping best friends grind their hips together, and hold each other, kissing every few moments, and opening their eyes every other moment, each checking that the other was asleep. Ed snickered to himself as Double D opened one eye again, quickly shutting it when he saw Eddy's closed eyelids, and continuing grinding against his friend's groin. Ed laughed quietly again as Eddy done the same thing, opening and shutting his eyes, kissing his best friends lips. Ed yawned and snuggled closer to the moaning pair and went to sleep, awaiting their adventures tomorrow.

And tomorrow he would be careful to glance at the each of them with one eye open then close his eyes quickly. He wondered sleepily how long it might take them to catch on to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN\ again, I'm not sure where this is supposed to be posted.. here I guess.. also, sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted.. it kind of took a mind of it's own.. really.. somewhere in the middle.. <strong>

**when eddy was upset and all, I think I could here the story saying**

**"Back off bitch! I'm running away from you and you can't do anything! :P nuuuuuh!"**

**then it ran away screaming... oh well.. here it is anyway.. sorry for excessive cussing too.. but.. it was eddy.. sooo... yeah..**

**and .. really sorry about how weird the timeline is and those little squiggle things ~ ... I didn't have the lines that fanfics do.. but ..I don't want to delete the squiggles either.. so I hope all the jumping around makes since.. like I said, I wrote this at 4:29 AM sooo.. :p review!  
><strong>


End file.
